New Truths
by whatsthefracas
Summary: We're up to Chapter 24 and almost at the end. . . but it doesn't have to end! Read on! Every character of course.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's time I picked up where "End Game" left off. If you recall, the Sheriff has put Gisbourne in the dungeon because Robin and Marian escaped and back in Sherwood the whole gang is finally reunited. Hope you like it. I haven't written much more than this first chapter, so I'm more than happy to incorporate input!

* * *

Gisbourne sat stewing in his cell. There was no way the Sheriff would get away with this. He was one of Prince John's sworn Black Knights. He was trusted enough in the eyes of the would-be king, surely he would be saved from this humiliation.

He looked away in disgust when the pox-faced jailer approached him and unlocked the cell door.

"Sheriff wants you," he said haughtily, as if his status were raised by the presence of so high a personage in his dungeon.

Gisbourne punched him and continued down the corridor without an escort.

Once in the Sheriff's chamber, he burst out ferociously, "You will pay for this! I have borne your condescension in quiet, I have bowed to your will at the expense of my honor, I have only done whatever you asked of me, and so help me, when John hears of this, he will have you pay."

"Oh, Guy, come now, John wouldn't have a word to say about it, would you, John?" he said, turning to a man who had previously been waiting in the shadowy corner of the room.

Stepping forward, he responded with a snarky grin, "Oh no, not a word, dear Vasey."

Gisborne couldn't conceal his dumb surprise.

* * *

"So I think we need to have a group meeting," Robin said as the gang was finishing supper.

"Well, we're all here," Much said, always the first to respond to his Master.

"Yes, so we _are _all here. It seems we have two orders of business, lads. First being the reinitiation of two wayward member who have returned to us after a stint in the castle—"

Allan and Marian smiled at this.

"—and the second being how we're going to get enough food to enough people in the months of January and February."

Wanting to sound useful, Allan offered, "Well, I've made some friends in the town storehouses, they probably wouldn't notice if we took some provisions off their hands."

Little John said one word: "Good."

They all looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders and explained, "Hunting, I do not like."

John's dislike of the bow was well known. Perhaps if deer could be killed with a blow to the head by a staff, then he might not mind hunting. As it were, he was more than happy to accept Allan's idea for food.

"All right," Robin said. "Fine idea. And you lead us back to the first item, Allan." Looking to the others, Robin continued, "So how should we let them back in?"

Marian rolled her eyes. Robin wasn't always looking for attention, but he often was. And tonight, he was lapping it up.

"I think we should make them sing!" Much exclaimed, merely as a pretense for him to sing himself.

"No!" Djaq and Will shouted at the same time.

Everyone laughed, much to Much's dismay.

"We could have them pass a test of honesty," Will suggested, having never lost the suspicion in his eyes as he looked at Allan.

The gang seemed to agree with this proposal and set about forming some rules.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, so you each have to tell us one old truth and one new truth," Robin said, once they had decided how to go about it.

"Hold on, is the old truth something people already know?" Allan asked, not at all clear on the game.

"It could be, or it could be something you've never said," Djaq answered, with a little too much interest in Allan's truths for Will's liking.

"So, what's the difference between an old truth and a new truth?" he asked again.

"One's old and one's new! Come on, it's not that hard," Much blurted.

Allan shot him a look that said, I am not amused.

"Oh, let's just get this over with," Marian said finally, losing her patience with the frivolity of the whole enterprise. "I'll go first."

As all eyes turned to her, though, she froze.

She took a breath and without thinking, just started talking. "An old truth? Very well. After Robin left for the Holy Land, I was so sure I would never be loved that I stopped eating, fell ill and from that, first became the Nightwatchman by sharing my medicine. And I found that helping people helped me." Without a pause she continued, "And my new truth is that I've found I don't care very much for squirrel." She offered a staged smile at the end.

No one said a word. Robin tried to catch her eyes, but she wouldn't look at him.

As the silence got tenser, Allan clapped his hands and said, "Good, my turn. So, let's see. Old truth, eh? Um, I used to lie a lot."

There was a general groan from his audience.

"That's not a truth!" Much said.

"Sure it is!" Allan argued. "It's true that I used to lie."

"That doesn't count! Does it count, Master?" Much pled.

Robin lifted his head, which had been bent in thought about Marian's first statement. Laughing slightly, he said, "All right, Allan, and what's the new one?"

"Uh, well, the new one is I promise not to lie anymore."

"You're not playing the game right!" Much yelled. "You can't just say whatever pops into your head!"

"Much, let it go," John spoke up.

Much looked around to everyone for support. Will looked angry, Djaq looked intrigued, Marian looked so remote she barely seemed part of the group.

"You promise?" Robin asked.

"Swear," Allan added.

"Because new truths can't turn out to be lies. This is it, Allan," Robin continued, seriously.

"I know."

"Very well. Game over. Let's go to bed."

He took Marian's hand. She followed him silently out of the cave.

When they had walked a distance he said, "Tell me."

"I don't want to, Robin. It was a long time ago."

"Then why did you say anything at all? I'm sure you have dozens of other old truths," he said with frustration.

"I'm sure you do, too," she snapped.

They were both in a bad mood now.

"We have to be honest with each other, you know" Robin finally said.

"I know," she said, apologetically.

After a moment she gave in. "Look, it doesn't matter now, but, yes, when you left, I gave up a little bit. I thought there would never be a man in all the world who could appreciate me the way you did, the way you let me fight and you let me be a girl _and _your equal." She started crying. "But then you _left _me! And I was young enough to completely lose hope. Any marriage would be a disappointment, I thought, and remaining unmarried would be a disgrace. There was nothing left to me."

She sniffed, wiped her eyes, took a breath and continued, "So I became the Nightwatchman, the end."

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice breaking.

"I know."

"I was a fool and I didn't want to grow up, you know that."

Marian nodded. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. She kissed him tenderly, took his hand, and starting walking back to the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sheriff had called a special Council of Nobles. They each anticipated some diatribe on the escape of Robin Hood, but were greeted by something altogether unexpected

"His Majesty, Prince John!" a herald, hired especially for this occasion, cried out.

They all bowed and murmured expressions of surprise.

The guest began, "My dear nobles, I come to you with grave news and a purpose of highest import. We have word Richard left Palestine. Wherever he lands, though, he will be detained. He has many enemies in Europe. He has no idea how many."

The Sheriff smiled at this.

"So we must act quickly to consolidate power in England," John, Earl of Mortaigne and least loved son of the Queen Mother elaborated on his plan. "Nottingham has always been my last bastion of support, I am relying on you to champion the effort. We need funds. Now is the time. Taxes must be raised!" he said strongly. "And churches must be forced to turn over their gold trinkets," he added with disdain.

Not a single noble dared to offer a response.

The Sheriff clapped his hands. "Good, everybody understand? Now, do it!" he growled.

There was one person whose absence, although unnoticed, still bears mentioning. Guy of Gisbourne, wounded by the Sheriff's unending effort to undermine him and feeling no happiness, relief, or otherwise pleasant emotion at John's presence in Nottingham, had retreated to Locksley for the evening. He sent a message excusing himself, which the Sheriff didn't bother to read.

The truth was, Guy was tired. His life as the Sheriff's deputy frustrated him and his deadend love for Marian exhausted him.

He let himself think of her that night, as he nursed his pride by the fire. Since he had let her escape, he had been vigilant of his thoughts, chastising himself whenever they strayed to her. But he was in the mood to be self-destructive. He gave himself up to his favorite fantasy. It started with a memory—the memory of her walking down the aisle to accept him at the alter. After that, though, he had to let his imagination take over. In his mind, she cried at the end of the wedding.

"This is a day of joy!" he comforts her.

"And these are tears of joy," she says.

After he takes her to his bed that night, the details of which differ depending on his mood, he sits up with her that night and tells her all his secrets, all of the sins he has committed, every truth.

"I forgive you," she says.

"Master!"

Guy was startled from his dream.

"What is it?" he asked his guard, angrily.

"Someone's robbed our storehouse, they left this," he replied, handing Gisbourne an arrow with a piece of paper on it.

Guy tore the note off.

_You never did pay me._

_Allan A Dale_

In a different script at the bottom was added:

_And R.H._

Guy crumpled it up in his fist, threw it in the fire, grabbed the nearest thing he could find, which happened to be a bowl, threw that against the wall so it shattered, and barked, "Get me my horse!"


	4. Chapter 4

It was the coldest day so far in the forest and the gang was miserable. They were assigned in pairs to wait at dropoff points throughout Sherwood where hungry, helpless, and displaced villagers could come for a ration of food. They all cursed the thinness of their cloaks. Especially Allan.

"I _definitely_ wouldn't mind being in the castle right now," he said, stamping his legs to keep the blood flowing and rubbing his hands near his mouth.

"So why don't you go back there?" Will said, with some seriousness.

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I?" Allan replied defensively. He had picked up on a general attitude of antagonism from Will since the moment he returned to the gang.

"So stop complaining. This is what we _do, _if you haven't forgotten."

"If anyone's doing the forgetting around here, it's you!"

Will looked him squarely in the eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, last time I checked, we were _friends_."

"Then you haven't checked in awhile."

Allan was really ticked off at this point. "So, you're gonna be like that, eh? Well, good riddance. You weren't worth it anyways."

He stomped off to the other end of the clearing and sat scowling on a log. Will stayed where he was, with his arms crossed.

In a moment, they heard someone approaching quickly. They both looked up and saw Djaq bounding over. She was out of breath.

To Will, she said, "We have to regroup, something's come up." After seeing Allan so far away, she asked, in a lower voice, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Come on, let's go." Will said, turning to leave without indicating anything to Allan. So Djaq called him over with her hand and he reluctantly followed, without even asking why they were leaving.

They found the others gathered at the mouth of the cave, where Much was tending a large fire. They all got as close to it as possible, relishing in its warmth.

"All right, lads. We have a problem on our hands," Robin started. "Prince John has come to Nottingham and has ordered the Sheriff to raise the taxes. Anyone who cannot pay is supposed to ransom all their possessions—or their lives."

"He's forcing them into bondage?" Marian asked with surprise and disgust.

"It seems so. Now, we have to act quickly. Word is the reason why they are doing this now is they anticipate Richard's return. They need all the money they can get to bribe foreign leaders to detain the King wherever he lands in Europe. Or, if he makes it back to England safely, to amass an army and challenge his right to the throne."

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Much asked.

"Guy of Gisbourne hasn't been prudent enough to guard his tongue around the servants of Locksley, who, you may recall, are _my_ servants. It seems the lord of the manor is discontent with the fact that he has been largely left out of the plans. I imagine that now the Sheriff has John in the castle, he doesn't have much need for the companionship of Gisbourne. But listen, we must find a way to get actual money to the people of Nottingham. They cannot be forced to sell themselves."

"How?" they asked in unison.

"Well, that's the problem," Robin answered. "John's trying to collect money that doesn't exist. We're going to have to be creative, lads. After all, gold doesn't grow on trees." He winked.

* * *

"Do you think I care about little red Robin Hood stealing your food? A clue: no. You're the oaf who let him escape. Serves you right. We have bigger fish to fry, Gisbourne. Keep your head on straight and put a lock on your storehouse and stop coming to me with women's problems!"

The Sheriff had all but lost his patience with his deputy. Gisbourne was reaching a breaking point. One more word like that from the Sheriff and his anger was going to boil over. As it were, he left the room, turned the corner, hit a guard in the back so he fell down the stairs, mounted his horse, and pushed the animal to so fast a pace his mouth foamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Before supper, Robin was discussing something with Djaq in one corner of the cave.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Much asked Marian, who was breaking up some kindling.

"I don't know, but I suspect we'll find out soon enough," she replied, tossing the branches in the cooking fire.

"So," Much started in a different tone as he gathered up some bowls, "have you and Robin set a date?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"For the wedding," he tried to say nonchalantly.

She smiled, looked over at Robin, then back at Much and answered, "I'm afraid this might turn out to be an indefinite engagement." She laughed to show she wasn't very serious, but Much was still happy to hear those words. His greatest worry of late was pondering his fate after Robin had a wife.

"Oh," he said.

"But the very moment we decide," she continued, "we will inform you, dear Much."

He was encouraged by that and set about fixing the meal.

At this point, Robin walked over and took a seat next to Marian.

"What are we having tonight, Much?" he asked.

"Squ—" Much stopped, remembered Marian's confession from the other night and amended his answer. "Oh just the usual forest creature."

Marian smiled. She turned to Robin and asked, "So, what's the sceme, Lord Locksley?"

"Of all the sundry professions we have been or pretended to be in our time as outlaws," he said, "what is one we have never tried?"

She shrugged. Much thought it was an actual guessing game so he started throwing out answers.

"Hat-makers? Coopers?"

Robin shook his head.

"Nuns?"

"No, you're right, we haven't been that, but that's not it."

Allan had just walked up and joined the game. "Musicians?"

"Oho—_that_ we have been," John replied from behind him.

"Yes, while you were busy being Gisbourne's man," Much explained.

Allan felt embarrassed and took a step back from the others.

"So, what's the answer, then," Marian asked.

Robin paused for dramatic effect before responding, "Alchemists."

"Alchemists?" Much repeated. "What, you mean like Djaq?"

"I am not an alchemist," she countered.

"Yeah, but what about all that stuff you do with berries and potions and Greek fire and all that?"

"Just because I have some knowledge about something does not make that my profession. You may know how to boil water and put things in it, but does that make you a cook?" she teased.

Much gave an outburst, to the amusement of everyone.

"All right, all right," Robin finally said. "Everyone sit down and I'll tell you what the plan is."

Once he had all their attention, he continued, "So, the purpose of alchemy is to turn ordinary substances into gold, right? Well, that's what we're going to do."

"We're going to _make _gold?" Much said incredulously.

"Well, sort of. But first we need to track down some supplies. Any volunteers for a scavenger hunt?"

Thinking it would give him some space from the gang, in whose company he had been feeling less than welcome, Allan raised his hand.

Marian followed.

Robin was a little surprised at the last act, but said, "All right, Djaq will give you the list. You should be able to find it all if you look in the right places."

"Is there a deadline?" Marian asked, never one to overlook the practical details of Robin's half-thought-out missions.

"As soon as possible," he said.

Marian and Allan set out that night to swipe the provisions that needed stealing. They would leave those to be bought for the morning. They headed off in silence, but Marian soon spoke up.

"It's strange to be back in the forest," she said.

"Yeah." After a moment, he added, "I've never been so cold in my life."

They both laughed.

"I mean, to be honest, I just thought things would go back to the way they were, you know? But I guess that was stupid to think, right?" he said earnestly.

"What do you mean?" Marian asked, not quite following Allan's line of thinking.

"It's just, the lads. You know, I thought they'd be as glad to have me back as I was glad to be back. I thought I'd proven myself."

"You have proven yourself."

He shook his head.

She continued, "Sometimes it takes people longer than you'd like to forgive."

"Yeah."

They walked on without saying another word until they reached Nettlestone.

"Let's hope the blacksmith is a heavy sleeper," Allan whispered as they crept into the forge.

They had no qualms about robbing from this particular smith. He had cut a deal with the Sheriff and charged twice the going rate.

"Now let's see," Marian said, consulting the list as best she could in the dark. "Okay, grab those two over there and that should do it."

Had Gisbourne known that at that moment the object of his affection was thieving metalworking tools, he would have flushed in embarrassment. As it were, he was oblivious in Locksley, ever angry and ever hurt at the Sheriff's latest acts of condescension. He couldn't even straighten his thoughts out enough to fall back into that favorite fantasy of his. He was fuming and would have paid whatever exorbitant price he must to have vindication. There was no offer, however, and no price, so he was left to his growing temper.


	6. Chapter 6

Marian and Allan returned to the gang, their arms laden with various tools, materials, and goods. They tossed them down on the floor of the cave.

"Did you find it all?" Robin asked.

"Every last item," Allan answered proudly. He and Marian exchanged a smile, admiring the bounty they had just brought in.

"Very good. Here, Djaq, can you sort this out and set up shop?"

"I'll do my best," she replied to Robin.

Robin clapped his hands. "While Djaq is working in the treasury, lads, what do you say we go make some deliveries?"

To Marian, he added quietly, "You can stay here and rest if you want."

She was going to argue with him and assert her will and prove her strength, but she was overwhelmingly tired, so she just nodded.

"Where are we going first, Master?" Much asked quickly, thereby claiming Robin as his partner for the expedition.

"Let's make a visit to Locksley, shall we? I have a hankering to see home." He grabbed Much around the shoulders and grinned. Much gave him a worried look. Robin never just wanted to _visit_ Locksley. There was always some other scheme.

Little John set off by himself for Clun, which neither Allan nor Will realized until they were standing, facing each other with the bundle for Knighton between them.

Will snatched it up, as if to say he would go alone, but he immediately swayed under the weight.

Allan said gingerly, "Hey, let's divvy it up, eh?"

Once they each had their load, Will took a few quick steps to be ahead of Allan, who was more than happy to stay a few paces away from him. After awhile, though, it got too irritating and Allan walked up beside him.

Will glared at him.

"So, you're still like that, huh?" Allan said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"What do you expect Allan? You betrayed us."

"Yeah, and I'm _sorry_!" he protested.

Will was silent.

Allan started again, "There's something else, there is."

Will looked at him questioningly.

"I mean, I know you well enough, you gotta admit. And there is something else that's bothering you, mate."

Allan didn't get a response, but he continued, "Look, I think I know what it is, but I'm not gonna say anything, if you don't want to talk about it."

"I don't."

"Aha! You see, I _knew_ there was something else besides me," Allan exclaimed. "What is it? Is it a girl? Girls can be _really_ bothersome."

Will stopped, put down his pack, and said squarely, "You know what, it is a girl."

"Yeah?" Allan asked, smiling. "Who is she?"

Will just looked at him. Allan's smile faded as he started to figure it out.

"Oh hang on, is this about Djaq?" he finally blurted.

Will blushed.

Allan didn't have anything to say. They continued without a single word, made the delivery, and walked back in awkward silence. When they were within sight of the cave, Allan grabbed Will's arm to stop him.

"Hold up, look I've been thinking all this way. You don't have anything to worry about, all right? She's yours okay? My blessing," he said.

Will didn't say anything.

"Okay?" Allan asked again, holding out his hand.

Will took it. "Okay," he said quietly.

If Allan had any sense of the irony in that moment, he might have smiled bitterly at the fact that the only way he got Will to trust him again was by feeding him a lie.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are we doing, Master?" Much whispered.

"Shhh, just hold still," Robin said, watching the movement of the guards in front of Locksley manor.

"All right, go!" he said, pushing Much forward. They rushed into the stables unseen.

"Master!"

"Much, will you just be quiet?" Robin snapped.

"Well at least tell me what we're trying to achieve!" he whined.

"The Sheriff is going to get suspicious at a whole cartload of counterfeit. We need some real money to bolster our fakes."

"Counterfeit?" Much exclaimed.

"Yeah, what did you think Djaq was doing?" Robin answered without looking at him. He was busy surveying the scene.

"I don't know, making horseshoes? Building shelves? It's not my job to think about these things," he said frantically. "But, Master! Counterfeit!"

"The money isn't there, Much. We _have_ to make it," Robin tried to explain.

"And now we're going to steal from Gisbourne. Again. Wonderful. We're all gonna end up in the dungeons and then Prince John will—"

"Do you want to wait here while I do it?" Robin asked, losing his patience.

"No," Much said quickly. "I'm just saying—"

"Stop talking. Here come the guards. Ready?" Robin unsheathed his sword and came down hard on the guards head with the butt of it. Much followed.

Robin was grinning as he started to put on the uniform.

"You know, I think you like dressing up a little too much for your own good, Master," Much said seriously.

Robin laughed. "Hurry up and put that on, will you?"

They strode cavalierly right in the main door of the house. Robin looked about and then proceeded upstairs. At the top, he said to Much to keep a lookout and went into the master bedroom.

From previous raids, he knew Gisbourne kept whatever wealth he had out of sight in his room. He just had to find where. After opening a few chests and finding nothing, he finally spotted a large iron box hidden behind an extra pair of riding boots. Robin dragged it across the floor and out of the room, where he had Much pick up one end. Without a care, they carried it across the threshold and right into Locksley village. There they spotted a rider approaching. Fearing it to be Gisbourne, Robin heaved the chest, and Much along with it into the thicket and stood straight where he was. The rider didn't even give him a second glance. He was some kind of messenger. Robin didn't hesitate to grab Much and the money and head off back to the camp.

They walked into the cave still dressed as guards and discussing something animatedly.

"Much, there's no way I'd believe that!" Robin exclaimed.

"No way you'd believe what?" Marian asked, her curiosity especially piqued after spending most of the day in the confines of the cave.

"Oh, nothing," Robin tried to brush it off. "We were just trying to decide what kind of past Sir Guy has had. Just a little fun."

"That's easy," Allan piped up. "I can tell you _all _about him."

Now everyone was curious.

"Well, see, when he was younger I guess there was this girl," Allan started.

Marian blushed, though she didn't know why.

"And she promised to marry him and all, but then this other guy, who had lots of land and wealth and what not, up and asked her to marry _him_ and the girl said, 'Sorry, Guy, but I'm not gonna be a pauper's lady,' or something really mean and I forget how exactly he met the Sheriff, but, you know, he's not from around here originally," Allan finished.

The group was a little disappointed in Allan's rough sketch of Gisbourne's background, but they were all intrigued by the admission that he had been previously spurned in love before he had set his sights on Marian. Robin couldn't help but smile slightly. When he looked over at her, though, she was frowning.

"What's that?" Will asked, pointing to the box.

"Gisbourne's fortune," Much replied.

After a moment, Allan said, "I feel kinda bad always robbing him all the time." He looked at Marian, knowing she would probably be the only one who agreed with him, but she was staring at the ground, in thought.

Walking over to Djaq, who was still at the back of the cave working, Robin asked, "How's it coming along?"

She placed a few coin-shaped pieces in his hand.

He marveled at them and said, "You are a sorceress."

Djaq smiled and continued working.

* * *

**Hope you're not overwhelmed by the ludicrous speed of my updates.**

**I really have nothing to do but write.**


	8. Chapter 8

Djaq loved that the lads thought she worked magic. To her it was simple, to them it was wondrous. Not that she ever worried about her worth or doubted her abilities, but the way they valued her strange, foreign, and fantastic skills made her feel as tall as Little John. The particular task Robin had set before her was peculiar and perhaps poorly thought out—wouldn't it seem unlikely that every person was able to pay?—but she set about it as thoroughly as any other task and at the end of the day she had produced so much fake money it made the back of the cave glitter.

The problem was what to do with the treasure. And the gang was in some disagreement about that. Robin was of the opinion that they should hand-deliver coins to all the villagers.

"Robin! We don't have that kind of time," Marian interrupted. Sighing, she added, "As much as we'd all like to witness the outpouring of gratitude from each and every person."

He looked defensive. She was always needling him about being too eager for appreciation.

"Well, then what do _you_ propose?" Much asked, thinking he was coming to the aid of his Master in the argument.

"I don't know, intercept the tax collector?" she said.

"Tax collector?" Much repeated.

"Well, yes."

"What would that do?" Will asked.

Marian opened her mouth to give an answer, realized she didn't have one, closed her mouth, pouted and shrugged.

They all sat there pretending to think.

Finally, Robin said, "I think Marian might be right. What if we got to the tax collectors first? We pay them off, give them extra to make it worth their while and to ensure that they keep silent about where they got the money, and—well—no, that's depending too much on their integrity." He trailed off and furrowed his brow in frustration.

There was more silence.

"I'm not bein' funny, but we should just dump it on the Sheriff's doorstep and be done with it," Allan said, getting tired of this dead-end planning session.

They all looked at him.

"What?" he asked nervously. All eyes on him usually wasn't a good thing.

"Do you think he'd fall for it?" Marian turned and asked Robin.

"It would have to be a lot of money," he answered.

"I can make more," Djaq offered.

"Hang on," Allan said, "I was kidding."

"Would he take it?" Marian said.

"What's going on?" Much asked, his eyes darting from Robin to Marian, back to Robin.

"Maybe not, but Prince John would," Robin reasoned.

"You think?" Marian asked.

"Think what?" Much said frantically.

"And we wouldn't have to even use Gisbourne's money," Robin continued. "Prince John won't know the difference."

"What difference?"

"All right, we need a box," Robin said, standing up and walking to the back of the cave.

"Box for what? Master!"

Utterly confused, Much ran after him.

"I was kidding, you know," Allan said to the others who were still sitting.

"We know," said John in his only participation in the conference. Feeding the poor was one thing, passing off counterfeit coins was another. When it came to planning their more hare-brained schemes, he was happy to keep out of it.

* * *

Prince John was giddily fingering the coins in the box before him when the Sheriff walked in. 

"Vasey!" John declared upon seeing him. "Why didn't you tell me Nottingham was this rich? Why this is above and beyond! Would I hate to see how many wretched people have lost their freedom on account of this? A hint: not at all!"

The Sheriff cringed at the prince's botched imitation of his favorite phrase.

"What is this?" he said pointing to the box.

"Your taxes," John answered blithely.

"_My_ taxes?" the Sheriff repeated.

He looked at the two guards in the room and cocked his head in suspicion.

"If you'll excuse me," he said after a moment, then stormed into the hallway and shouted at the first person he saw: "Get me my tax collector! Now!"

"My taxes," he muttered. "Ah! Gisbourne!" he remarked, catching Guy just as he turned the corner.

"My lord," he answered obsequiously.

"Go, keep an eye on Prince John. Something's not right," he said and marched on.


	9. Chapter 9

"You!" the Sheriff said, getting uncomfortably close to the tax collector's face. "How much money have we brought in?"

He stuttered and tried to answer, "N-n-n-one, sire. W-w-we—"

"None!" the Sheriff exclaimed, grabbing him by the collar.

The tax collector gathered his courage and responded, "The nobles have not yet turned over their money, sire. You gave them until tomorrow, if you recall."

"Not yet turned over their money? Not yet turned over their money?"

The Sheriff released his grip on the man. He turned on his heel and rushed back to where he left the prince. He found him not there, however. Both guards had left as well.

He started yelling at the top of his lungs for Gisbourne, who reluctantly appeared.

"Where is he?" he barked.

"He's readying his carriage," Gisbourne answered plainly.

"Why?"

"He's leaving."

"Leaving!"

"He has the money—"

Before Gisbourne could finish, the Sheriff yelled, "That money is not _real_!"

"It looked real enough to me," Gisbourne replied defiantly.

"Oh, did it? Did it? Idiot! Get out of my way!" he said, pushing him aside.

The Sheriff caught up with Prince John in the courtyard as he was just about to leave Nottingham.

"Ah! Forgive me for making such a quick exit. I'm just eager to put these funds to use," the prince said with greed gleaming in his eye as he thought about his new wealth.

"Yes, well, your majesty, about that—"

"Thank you, Vasey. You have proven your shire's loyalty to me once again," John tried to say nobly by making a grand sweep with his arm. "Farewell!"

The Sheriff barely had time to bow in response to Prince John's gesture before the royal was half-way out of town.

Gisbourne had been watching their exchange from the doors to the castle.

"Prince John seemed pleased," he said to the Sheriff.

"Pleased?" the Sheriff repeated with loathing. "Prince John is a mutton-headed fool! He just hurried off with a box full of lead."

"How do you know?"

The Sheriff didn't respond, instead he asked, "Where are those two guards that were in the room?"

After not getting a response, he blew his lid and screamed again: "Where are those guards!"

Those guards, however, were back in their cloaks and on their way to Sherwood Forest.

At the Council of Nobles the next day, the Sheriff brought up the issue of Prince John's levy only to be met with the following response from one of his more outspoken if less courageous lords.

"But, sire, we were told Prince John has the funds he requires and there is no need to collect further taxes," he said, all too happy at the idea of not upsetting the populace.

"You were _told_?" the Sheriff echoed.

They all nodded in assent.

"Told by whom?" he shouted.

"Messengers from Prince John," the bold noble replied.

The Sheriff pushed over his chair and stormed out of the room. Unless he was mistaken, the whole situation reeked of Hood.

Indeed, at that very moment, Prince John's messengers were sitting around a modest fire in the cave they called home.


	10. Chapter 10

The gang went to bed that night, happy. They had saved the people of Nottingham from Prince John's unjust tax. All in a day's work, they thought, with satisfaction. Or at least some of them were thinking that as they dreamed.

Allan was sitting up, unable to sleep. He saw Marian turn over. Her eyes were wide open.

"Psst!"

She looked over at him.

He cocked his head towards the cave opening.

Once outside he said, "I was thinking—we don't need all of Guy's money, right?"

Marian didn't answer, she was waiting to hear what Allan was getting at.

"I mean, the others don't know Gis. But you and me, we know him."

"What are you proposing?" she asked.

"I don't know, but maybe we could return some of it? It's a little unfair how we're always picking on him. It's all he's got."

Marian bit her lip. Her heart agreed with Allan. Guy had proven his kindness when he set her free. She knew he wasn't black and white and didn't deserve to be weighed as an equal villain as the Sheriff. And yet her head was screaming that this was a bad idea. Especially if Robin were to find out that they had shown compassion to the man he considered his enemy and that they had returned money that was meant for the poor. But then she remembered the truth Allan had shared earlier—Guy lost the woman he loved because of he had nothing. In a strange way she felt giving his money back was apologizing not only for that girl but for herself as well.

Finally she said, "We'll take half."

Allan nodded.

When they had furtively emptied half the chest, they carried it out of the cave and set off quickly towards Locksley.

They were well-practiced in the art of avoiding Gisbourne's guards. They slipped by unnoticed.

Allan said, "Wait out here, I'll put it inside."

Marian stood shivering out of view in the shadows. Her heart was racing. The sooner they get this over with the better, she thought.

Just as Allan bounded unseen out of the door and over to her, someone grabbed her from behind. Allan saw this and ducked and hid.

"Marian?" a gravelly, tired, and angry voice said.

The grip on her arm tightened.

"What are you doing here?"

It was Gisbourne.

Marian tried to answer but he didn't give her the chance.

"I thought I said I never wanted to see you again!" There was something in his eyes that she had never been there before. It was a look he reserved for others, but never her. It was hate—hate for Marian. She shuddered in his gaze.

He pushed her unfeelingly into the house.

Had he known that the reasons behind Marian's being in Locksley that night were motivated by affection for him, he would not have cared. He was overcome with anger and hurt at the Sheriff's treatment of him. He would have exercised raw power on anything that got in his way, if only to make himself feel better. The fact that Marian was the victim mattered not. He was blinded by his darker side. She was going to have to pay. She was going to have to be used to prove his worth to the Sheriff. Guy's mind was working furiously.

He finally said out loud, "Hood will come looking for you, no doubt."

She didn't respond.

"You're coming to Nottingham. Now!" he snapped, pushing her back outside.

Allan heard all this take place and hurried back to the gang faster than he had ever run.


	11. Chapter 11

Gisbourne found the Sheriff pacing the great hall of the castle.

"Ah, look what the cat dragged in," the Sheriff said upon seeing him.

Guy seethed. Yet, he was buoyed up by the imminent respect the Sheriff would have to pay him when he revealed his plan.

"I have a way to get Hood."

The Sheriff didn't even bother to acknowledge that he had said anything, so he repeated it, more forcefully.

"Unless you're here to announce that you already _have _Hood, I don't want to hear it!" the Sheriff shouted. "Get out!"

Robin Hood was driving the Sheriff into a state of maddening inertia. He couldn't act, couldn't think until Hood was dead before him.

Guy turned on his heel and resolved once and for all to do whatever it took to prove his superiority to the Sheriff. Whatever it took, he swore.

During this exchange, Marian was bound in the room which had been her old chamber. Gisbourne burst into it without announcing himself.

"Get up!" he barked.

Marian sat firmly.

He marched over to her, grabbed her arm, and said, "You're going to do _everything_ that I tell you to do! Do you understand? I showed mercy towards you. I overlooked the gravest crimes. Crimes you still commit!"

"Guy—"

"_Don't_ address me! Don't look at me! Don't even think for a moment that you mean any more to me than some dog in the street!"

Marian cringed. She had never seen Guy so full of hate.

"I _will_ have power. The Sheriff will see. I will overcome him. I will have the shire. I will have _all _the shire's wealth. I will have _everything_."

He seemed lost in his speech. Suddenly, his eyes turned to her and gave her a ravenous look.

"And you! You, I will have. You, I will dispose of. You will be nothing. And I will have EVERYTHING!"

Marian cowered. She was genuinely frightened. The man before him, if he could still be called a man and not a monster, was so far removed from the forgiving Guy who had let her escape, let her return to Robin, who, in profound magnanimity had professed that to have her love for one moment was enough. She feared for what he was plotting. And yet she could not help but feel sorry for him. Sorry that he had been driven to this point by years of ridicule and emptiness.

He slammed the door and she was left to her thoughts.

* * *

Allan reached the camp just as the sun was rising. Out of breath, he sat in the frozen leaves just outside the camp, dreading the moment where he would have to tell them what happened. Part of him wanted to keep running, out of Sherwood, out of Nottinghamshire. He could go anywhere and start over. He could—he could lie. Allan was struggling with that thought when Djaq suddenly appeared.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked in a whisper.

Allan started to open his mouth, but he stopped short of saying anything. Tears started to fill his eyes.

She noticed.

Kneeling next to him, she said tenderly, "What is it?"

"I was just trying to be a good person. I've never been one. I always mess it up."

"You _are_ a good person, Allan A Dale."

"I'm not. What do I do? I lie, I steal. Who cares which side it's for? Gisbourne, Robin. I never get it right," he said shaking his head. He sniffed to keep the tears from falling.

She reached to put her hand on his cheek, but he dodged it. Without looking at her, he muttered, "Will. . ."

She pulled back, embarrassed.

Neither of them said another word. After a few moments, Djaq went back inside the cave and Allan was left alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Allan didn't muster the courage to go inside the cave. He sat there until his legs went numb from the cold ground. Finally, Robin came out to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting . . ."

"Do you know where Marian is?" Robin said, obviously agitated that he had woken up to find her missing.

"Robin, I'm _so_ sorry," Allan bleated.

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

Allan tried to explain it to him. When he reached the part where Gisborne had grabbed Marian, Robin's face tightened up. He didn't wait to hear more.

"I should have killed you that day," Robin growled.

"Robin!" Allan pleaded.

"I _knew_ you would do something to take her from me!" After a moment, he said, "Get out of my sight!"

"Robin, I will get her back. I swear to you!"

"Just go!" Robin yelled.

The others heard what was going on and came outside to see it.

Allan was yelling back at Robin, "I am _not_ leaving! You are the only people that I love in the entire world. I'm not leaving!"

Much looked concerned at Robin and blurted, "Did he betray us again? I _knew_ it!"

Allan glared at Much and answered, "No, I didn't do anything! I was just trying to be nice. It's not my fault!"

"You and Marian, why do you _always_ insist on being charitable towards Gisbourne, huh? He has no _soul_! You don't do nice things for the devil, Allan!" Robin blasted. "Because then he goes and does something like this! Do you wanna be nice to him now, Allan? Do you?"

"What happened?" Djaq finally asked.

Allan hung his head, ashamed to answer.

Robin said tersely, "Gisbourne took Marian."

Djaq's eyes widened.

"What is he going to do with her?" Will wondered.

"I don't know," Allan said tearfully.

Robin looked steely. He was thinking.

"Djaq, you're coming with me," he said. "The rest of you wait until I've found out more."

* * *

Gisbourne was leading Marian out to the castle courtyard. There was a post set up on a platform in the middle where the gallows usually was.

Guy took her up there and tied her hands behind the post.

"You're going to be bait," he said.

He turned to leave, but after a second thought, he grabbed her face and forced a passionate kiss on her. Tears burned in the corner of her eyes. There was nothing Marian could do about it. Finally he left her there.

It was freezing out and she had nothing on but the sackcloth of a prisoner. For the first hour she tried to be brave, but when her misery became too much, she started sobbing.

That was how Robin found her when he and Djaq had snuck into Nottingham.

"Oh my God!" Robin exclaimed and rushed towards the courtyard.

Djaq grabbed his arm and said, "No! Robin, wait!"

"I can't leave her there!"

"Just wait! Look around, see where the guards are, form a plan. Think!"

That's why Robin had picked Djaq to come along. He needed her level-head. He nodded. With an arrow drawn in his bow, he started looking around.

There didn't seem to be any more guards than usual. He took a few tentative steps towards Marian. Djaq covered his back.

When Marian saw Robin, she cried out.

"No, no, don't!"

The guards turned when they heard that and locked sights on Robin. He fired off a few quick arrows. It wouldn't kill them, it would just get them out of the way. He rushed up to the platform.

She was shaking her head violently.

"No, Robin, please, don't, it's a trap! You can't!"

"Marian, I will not leave you here," he said, reaching behind her to untie her hands.

At that moment, Gisbourne and the Sheriff appeared on the castle steps.

"Looks like your little mousetrap worked, Gisbourne," the Sheriff said, signaling a new detail of guards to close in on Robin.

"How did Prince John like his money?" Robin crowed.

The Sheriff's sinister smile fell into a frown. "Yes, well, I'll still have my taxes, Hood. Just wait."

Robin realized that if he didn't move quickly, he would be captured as well.

He held Marian's face, flinching when he touched her icy skin.

She started crying when she felt the warmth of his breath.

"I will come back, my love," he said.

She nodded.

He kissed her not nearly long enough, immediately reached for his bow, shot two of the guards, ran to the portcullis, shot another arrow, joined up with Djaq and hurried out of sight.

When the Sheriff had realized that Hood had escaped—again—he gave Gisbourne a look of utter disapproval and stormed into the castle.

Gisbourne was left to ponder his failure.


	13. Chapter 13

Allan rushed to Robin when he saw him approaching the cave.

"Did you find her? Is she all right? Where is she?"

Robin walked past him without answering. He tossed his bow and quiver on the ground.

"Robin?" Much said with a worried look.

"She's in Nottingham," he replied. "We have to go tonight. She can't wait longer."

After a few moments, he continued, "Gisbourne and the Sheriff are using her as a trap. If you don't want to risk yourselves, you don't have to. It's not your responsibility."

Will answered quickly, "Robin, we're with you. Marian is part of our family. We're going to save her."

"Thank you," Robin said as tears started to well in his eyes. Brushing them aside, he said resolutely, "All right, let's figure out our plan."

None of them noticed that Allan had left.

* * *

Marian had drifted off into an unrestful sleep, standing in place. As night fell and it got colder, she awoke with a shiver. She closed her eyes and tried to picture herself in a warm bed with a roaring fire and a cup of hot mulled wine. Suddenly she felt something soft being spread across her shoulders.

She looked up.

"Allan!"

He was tucking a fur around her.

"Allan!" she exclaimed again. "Oh thank you, thank you. Where's Robin?"

"He's coming. Here, let me untie you."

When he had unknotted the rope, Marian threw her arms around him.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you back to Robin."

Just then, two guards emerged and stood in their way. Allan drew his sword.

"Go, Marian! Go!" he shouted.

She started running, but then she looked back and saw the one of the guards knock Allan to the ground.

"No!" she yelled.

"Marian?"

She peered into the dark street in front of her.

"Marian!" Robin stepped forward and hugged her tightly. The rest of the gang was behind him.

"Robin, we have to help Allan!" she said quickly.

By now, he was being dragged into the castle.

Robin thought for a moment, pulled Marian close to him, and said, "You're more important. We have to get you warm."

Marian was trying to protest, but he lifted her up onto his horse. Sitting himself behind her in the saddle, he led the way back to Sherwood.

* * *

Back at the castle Gisbourne and the guards threw Allan down at the Sheriff's feet.

"What is he doing here?"

"He freed Marian," one of the guards said.

"But we caught him," the other guard added stupidly.

"What is this? A game of musical prisoners? One out, another in?" the Sheriff yelled.

"What should we do with him, my lord?" Gisbourne asked.

"I don't care what happens to _him_," he said pointing to Allan with disgust. "I care what happens to Hood! I! Want! Hood!"

The Sheriff stamped his foot.

Gisbourne grabbed Allan by the collar and barked at him, "This time you're gonna take us to his camp!"

Allan shook his head.

"No? No? Well, then we'll disembowel you! How does that sound? Would you like to die like that?" Then to the guards, Guy said, "Take him to the dungeons."


	14. Chapter 14

In the dungeon, Allan's teeth were chattering loudly. The jailer noticed and said, "Aw, chilly is it?"

"I'm not bein' funny, but I've lived in caves that are warmer than this," he mumbled.

Gisbourne came down the steps.

Before he could say anything, Allan said, "You realize me and Marian were _returning_ your money, right? You really gonna treat us like this?"

"Shut up! Jailer, open the door! Allan, you're coming with me. Now!"

Once he was free, Allan took a cheery tone and piped, "Great! Where are we going? Can we stop off in Locksley first? Maybe have some cider? I'd love a cup right about now."

Guy gave him a stern look.

"No?" Allan said. "Fine, but if you think we're going to Robin's camp, you can just forget about it right now."

"So, you really don't want your intestines, do you?"

Allan grimaced, but stayed resolute. "Guess not," he cracked.

Guy took a different approach. "Well, what if I told you that even after you were dead we would still find Robin Hood and all his little followers and put an end to them?"

"Good luck with that, mate."

Gisbourne was at a loss. He hadn't counted on Allan to stand up for anything.

Just then the Sheriff joined them.

"To Sherwood, tally ho!" he said hitting Allan on the arm with his glove. "Right, Gisbourne. Shall we?"

"He won't—"

"Yeah, sure," Allan interrupted. "Let's go to Sherwood."

Guy looked at him suspiciously, wondering what he was planning.

* * *

"Robin, if you don't untie me this instant, I swear I will break your nose!"

Marian was struggling against the ropes that held her place in front of a large fire.

"The more you resist, my love, the longer I'm going to make you sit there."

"I am warm already!" she yelled. "Djaq! Will! Any of you, will you please hit Robin over the head and then untie me!"

Robin finally conceded. He had had enough fun. "All right, here." He cut the ropes. She gave him a good hard shove.

"Now there!"

He was laughing the whole time.

"It's not funny, Robin! We have to get Allan!"

Robin shook his head. "I'm not sure if Allan's really still part of this gang."

Djaq frowned.

Marian was appalled. "He _saved_ me!"

There was no response.

"On multiple occasions!" she added.

"Look, by now the Sheriff will have him in the dungeons," John reasoned.

John was wrong though, for at that moment, Allan was leading Gisbourne, the Sheriff, and two dozen guards into the cold, dark forest.

He kept saying over and over to himself, "The alarm will go off and the gang will come out. The alarm will go off and the gang will come out."

He just hoped they wouldn't shoot him when they did.


	15. Chapter 15

Allan started whistling.

"I wouldn't be so chipper, if I were you," the Sheriff snapped at him. "Now, _where_ is the camp?"

"Oh, it's just up ahead . . ."

Allan had led them in one giant circle through Sherwood Forest until it was already dawn. Just as they were starting to lose their patience, he headed towards the cave from the back way, where, if he wasn't mistaken, his horse would trip an alarm that would give fair warning to the gang. Just to be safe though, Allan was whistling—loudly.

The gang had been alerted minutes ago, though, and were already in position behind surrounding trees. As the procession neared and Marian noticed Allan in the lead, she crawled carefully over to Robin's tree. She grabbed his ankle. He jumped.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"Robin, you have to promise me you won't hurt Allan."

"Marian! We are not talking about this right now. I will do what I must to protect the gang. Now, go back and find some cover!"

Just as she reached a nice wide oak, the fracas broke out. Robin shot the first arrow at a guard's arm—a warning shot. The group was immediately disoriented. Gisbourne started shouting at them to dismount and pursue the attackers, but Much and Will had started firing arrows as well and all the guards could manage to do was duck down in the saddle and hope not to be hit. A few heeded Gisbourne's orders and ventured towards the gang. They didn't make it far, though, before Djaq and Little John made themselves known. They were hardly a match for Djaq's sword or John's staff and were felled quickly.

Allan had to think fast. At the sign of the first arrow, he jumped down from his horse, and ran away, not in a cowardly fashion, but in the manner of one trying to rejoin his gang without attracting the attention of the men he had just arrived with. So far he had been successful. He was hiding not far from Will and the rest of them.

"Where is Allan?" Gisbourne yelled.

The Sheriff was livid. He drove his horse right at Guy and took a swing at him in a useless release of raw aggression.

"I'm going to _kill_ you Gisbourne!"

"My lord," Guy stuttered, backing his horse up.

Robin watched the two go at it. As soon as Guy had sidled himself into prime target range, Robin took a breath, aimed, and shot.

The arrow pierced Guy in his left shoulder. He cried out in pain. It had gone deep—Robin's shot was powerful.

"Retreat!" he hoarsely shouted, but there were few guards left.

Much looked at Will with wide-eyes.

"Did you shoot him?" he asked.

"No," Will answered plainly, turning immediately to Robin.

Robin caught his look and brushed it aside, saying, "It's no more than he deserved."

As Gisbourne and the others disappeared, Allan took the opportunity to creep up and rejoin the group.

He fully expected a cold welcome, but thankfully the first person to see him was Marian, who embraced him warmly.

"Crisis averted," he said, sighing. Then added, "For now."

"Lads. Meeting. Now," Robin stated and headed for the cave.

Much built a new fire and started to poke around for food for breakfast. Everyone else took a seat.

"New rule," Robin started. "No renegade missions."

Marian hung her head bashfully. She was usually the worst offender.

Much looked at him in confusion. Robin explained, "What I mean is, if you're going to trot off and do something, you have to check with the rest of us. No more of this business of one or two people taking it upon themselves to get arrested, okay? We're running out of escapes."

"We stick together," Little John reiterated.

"Do you think you can manage that?" Robin asked.

They all nodded.

"Good. So now to other business. I've been informed we only have _half_ of Gisbourne's money now. What should we do with it?"

"Actually. . ." Allan said carefully. "I _think_ that if you look in the hollow tree you might find a familiar chest. . ."

Everyone gave him a puzzled look.

He shrugged. "Well, he took Marian, I wasn't gonna give it back _then_, now was I? So, once he left with her, I went in and re-stole it and hid it in the forest," he said matter-of-factly.

"You re-stole it?" Much repeated incredulously.

Even Robin had to laugh.

"Wait, why didn't you just bring it back here?" Djaq asked.

Allan looked sheepish.

"Tell the truth," Much warned.

"Well, I had to make sure if you all kicked me out again I wouldn't be left with nothing, yeah?"

"Unbelievable," Much said.

Robin settled things by saying, sternly enough, "Like I said—no more renegade missions from here on out. _We_ are Robin Hood."

They repeated the chorus and immediately started harping on Much about the matter of breakfast.

* * *

The castle physician came to report to the Sheriff on Gisbourne's condition.

"Do I look like I care how the man is doing?" the Sheriff growled.

"I beg your pardon, sire," the man said, frightened. He bowed awkwardly and tried to hurry out, but the Sheriff stopped him.

"But—well—will he be all right?" A fleeting look of concern flashed in his eyes but was extinguished immediately.

"I believe so, sire."

"Good. Now, get out!"

* * *

**I thought I was going to put the words THE END right here, but after giving the chapter another scan, I have this nagging feeling like I'm not ready for it to be over. There were a few other things I wanted to get to. No doubt if I had written the story in one block and not chapter by chapter I would have sorted it out already, but instead I'm just going to have to tack on an epilogue. So stay tuned for that. **


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So, instead of just an epilogue, I decided to write myself some more plot to work with and keep going with this story. Still with me?

* * *

Gisbourne was laid up in the castle in a feverish sweat, plagued by distorted dreams, too real to be cast aside. He called out for his mother with particular violence.

"Mine, mine, no, mine, she, she mine," he mumbled. Then he seized up and yelled, "Marian, no!"

The physician tried to comfort him. There was nothing he could do but hold vigil and let Gisbourne's body work itself back to health. Of course, he was not a very good physician. Had Gisbourne been treated by Djaq, he would be walking about with nothing more than a bandaged arm. As it was, Guy was in hell.

The Sheriff steered clear of the sick man's room and busied himself with the matter of squeezing money out of his peasants. He had just had an idea. With Gisbourne out of commission and Allan gone, the Sheriff had selected a noble at random to fill the important function of subordinate. The Sheriff shared his idea with the man, who spent most of his time trembling and saying, "yes, sire."

"What is the biggest problem in the shire?" the Sheriff asked, wanting to set up the grandness of his idea with a little powerplay between him and the noble.

"I don't know, sire."

"People," the Sheriff said flatly. "People. Dirty, stinking, hungry people."

He paused. "And what are the worst kind of people?" he asked.

"Outlaws?" the noble guessed.

"Close," the Sheriff conceded.

"Women?"

"Oh they are diseased creatures, no doubt. But, no. The worst people are—" he waited a moment for dramatic effect and then said, with disgust, "Children."

"Children, sire?"

"Yes. Children. They don't do work, they live freely off the backs of others, eat up our food, and spread contagion."

"Yes, sire."

"So, do you know what I'm going to do?"

The noble shook his head.

"Tax the children."

"But—"

"I am levying a Youth Tax," the Sheriff explained with a smile.

The noble swallowed nervously and tried to smile as well.

* * *

"Will, come get firewood?" Djaq said in a tone that suggested that firewood was merely an excuse.

The gang had been settling back into life again. It was always hard to adjust after arrests and big rescues.

Will followed Djaq into the forest.

"You seem distant," she said without pretension.

He shrugged at her.

She looked away. Before, Will's quiet nature was endearing and a nice contrast to the incessant chatter of Much or the constant cracks from Allan. But since they had more or less opened up about their feelings for each other, Will being silent was at the top of Djaq's most hated list.

She reached down and started picking up sticks.

"You like having Allan back," Will stated.

"Yes, so?" Djaq replied, thinking that they were getting somewhere.

Will was silent again.

She shook her head and sighed. She grabbed one more log and marched back to the cave. Will followed, without saying a word.

They walked in to hear Robin whining, "Marian, I said I was sorry."

He was sitting in a corner of the cave tied up.

"Marian, please?"


	17. Chapter 17

That night they were sitting, all together again, around the fire, eating a modest supper.

They were content to sit in silence, chewing their own thoughts and food. But Much just couldn't cope with the quiet.

"How does everyone like it?" he asked at first.

There was a general nod and murmur to indicate that it was not bad.

"Oh. Good. So, what did everyone do today?"

No one volunteered. Little John gave him a wordless look telling him to shut up, but he persisted.

"Well, I took a long walk. It was quite nice," Much said.

Marian smiled at him, but nobody said anything.

"We could play that truths game," he suggested.

"Do we have to?" Allan grumbled.

"Oh you are all just so anti-social! In proper society, it's _nice_ to have some conversation during a meal!" Much blurted.

"Proper society? When have you ever been a part of that?" Allan retorted.

"I was _earl_ of Bonchurch!"

"For like two days!"

"Yeah, well what have you ever been?"

"I happened to be third in command of the entire shire," Allan said proudly.

"I wouldn't boast about that," Will chimed in.

"Besides," Much continued. "When this is over, I'm going to be back at Bonchurch. Where are you going to be? Whatever dale you supposedly come from!"

He had hit a sore spot with Allan, who just took the comment in silence.

"So, tell your truths, Much," Robin finally said.

"You want to hear them, Master?" he asked hopefully.

Robin nodded.

"Okay, well. . . .well. . . ."

Allan rolled his eyes.

"Um. . .let's see. . .I. . ."

Suddenly he was interrupted by a faint voice outside calling out for Robin Hood.

Robin got up, grabbed his bow, signaled for the rest of them to stay put, and went out.

When he came back his face was grave.

"What is it?" Marian asked.

"The Sheriff."

"What did he do?"

"He's levied a tax on children. If it can't be paid, the children are meant to go to the castle to be in service to the Sheriff, but he's just throwing them in the dungeon."

"How can he do that?" Will said, glowing with anger.

"Who was outside?" Djaq asked.

"That's just it," Robin started to reply. He shifted his weight. "All the children of Nettlestone are in the forest. They were one of the later villages to find out. The parents sent them here."

"They're in the _forest_?" Much exclaimed.

"Well, what are we supposed to do with them?" Allan asked.

"I don't know," Robin replied. "We have to care for them."

"How many are there?" Djaq asked.

"About a dozen or so."

"And I suppose we'll be needing to feed them," Much said, disappointed.

"Can't we just send them home?" Allan whined.

They all glared at him.

"Well, don't just stand there," Marian said. "Bring them in!"

She led the way out of the cave. Out in the dark, she could see the huddled clumps of children, all different ages, shivering and waiting for help.

John appeared by her side.

"Come on, little ones, come inside," he said, scooping up several of the smaller children in his arms.

Marian took the hand of one of the girls who looked about twelve. She had a brave face on, but the minute she felt Marian's warm touch, she started crying.

"It's all right," Marian murmured comfortingly.

Robin watched her with a strange emotion.

Djaq pulled his attention away. "What are we going to do, Robin?"

"I'm afraid we're really going to have to think on this one," he replied with a frown.

* * *

**I know the show already did a thing with kids, but don't worry I promise this is diff. Also I think that was the longest I went without updating. Desolee.**


	18. Chapter 18

Once they were all in the cave, Robin said in his best Robin Hood voice, "Don't worry, you're safe now."

He looked at Marian. He cocked his head for her to come over.

"What do you think?" he asked her quietly, away from the others.

"I don't know, Robin. This is a new kind of bad."

"I know," he sighed. "Can you look after them?"

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I don't know, I need to think."

She tried to read his expression. There was something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before.

Robin grabbed his bow and ducked out of the cave.

"Where is he going?" Much asked Marian nervously.

"He's just clearing his head, coming up with a plan. Have you asked if any of them are hungry?"

Much frowned.

"Of _course_ they're going to be hungry!" he whispered.

"Well, then feed them!" Marian said humorlessly.

Much grumbled and went off to see what food they had.

"I'm not bein' funny, but I think the Sheriff is teaching the shire a valuable lesson," Allan remarked to no one in particular.

"And what would that be?" Will asked.

"Don't have kids."

"How can people not have children?" Will countered. "There wouldn't be any people left."

Allan shrugged.

"It's part of life—having a family, teaching them what you know, keeping the world going," Djaq said quietly, looking tenderly at some of the children who had fallen asleep.

Will made a bold move and put his arm around Djaq. She looked up and smiled at him. He glanced back at Allan, but he had already walked away.

Outside Robin was shooting arrows at a tree. He made a perfect circle and then shot one in the dead center.

"Nice," Little John said behind him.

Robin turned.

"Seems an odd time to be playing outside," John said.

Robin sighed. He walked over to the tree and pulled the arrows out.

"Say it."

"Say what?" Robin asked.

"Say what's bothering you."

"I'm tired," Robin said at last. "It never ends, does it?"

John didn't respond. He didn't need to. They all knew their job was neverending.

"And it's hard."

John nodded at him to go on.

"These children. Marian with these children. You with these children. All of us. This should be our life."

Robin paused. He sighed. "We're not gonna get that chance, are we? The chance to have families, to live life for ourselves?"

He looked up at John, whose eyes were teary.

They stood in silence.

"One of us needs to go to Nettlestone," John said in a changed tone. "Tell them the children are all right."

Robin nodded and they walked back to the cave together.


	19. Chapter 19

"Do we have a volunteer to go to Nettlestone?" Robin asked the gang.

Allan blurted, "Me! Definitely me. I can't be with kids."

He gave the children a look of disgust.

Robin squinted like he was thinking.

Allan got a worried look.

"All right, so Allan is staying with the children."

"Oh come on, Robin!" Allan exclaimed.

"This is a learning experience, my friend. What kind of a leader would I be if I didn't let you learn new things?"

"Master, are you really sure they'll be _safe_ with him?" Much said.

"Good point," Robin answered. "Djaq, you stay with them, too. The rest of us, let's go to Nettlestone, find out what we can about the Sheriff's tax, and see if we can't do something about it."

They all started gathering up their things.

"Robin, please," Allan whined.

Robin patted him on the back and laughed.

He led the others out of the cave.

Will hesitated before leaving. Djaq gave him a look that everything would be all right and he reluctantly turned and joined the others.

"Who wants to play a game?" Djaq said to the children.

They looked frightened, but they cheered up at the idea of a game.

"Do you know 'hide and seek'?" she asked.

The older ones nodded.

Allan grumbled.

* * *

On their way back from visiting the village, the gang was trying to process what they had found out.

"I don't understand what the Sheriff means to accomplish by this," Marian started.

"He can't think that people can pay this tax," Robin continued, shaking his head. "So, why would he levy it, knowing he wouldn't get any money?"

"Because he's cruel and thoughtless," Will answered.

"And now his dungeons are filled with _children_!" Much shouted. "Children!"

"This I do not like," John said, more to himself than anyone else.

"So, how do we stop him?" Will directed his question at Robin.

"I don't know, gang," he replied.

Marian noticed the anxious expression on his face and reached out, taking his hand in hers.

He looked at her tenderly.

"I don't know," he repeated quietly.

They walked the rest of the way silently thinking on their own. They heard laughing and squealing coming from the woods around the cave.

Robin held out his hand for them to stop and be cautious. He started looking around.

Suddenly, Allan jumped out from behind a tree.

"Argh!" he growled, holding his hands up like a monster. A cluster of children ran away from their hiding spot. He chased after them, snatching up one of the little ones and tossing him up onto his shoulders.

The gang watched in astonishment.

Allan noticed them and stopped short. He looked sheepishly around, lowered the kid on his shoulders back down to the ground, and brushed some leaves out of his hair.

"Uh, I was just making sure the children got some exercise," Allan said.

"Oh, you liar!" Much said. "You were having _fun!_"

"What can I say?" Allan replied with a shrug. "The kids love me."


	20. Chapter 20

Will took Djaq by the hand and led her away as the others were entering the cave.

"What is it?" she asked, still smiling and a little out of breath from the game with the children.

"You and Allan looked like you were having fun," he said.

"Yes, we were."

"Mother and father and twelve unruly children. . ."

"Speak plainly, Will," she snapped.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

She paused and looked at him questioningly.

"With all my heart," she replied. "Don't you know that?"

He sighed.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Djaq shook her head.

"I will do a better job of reminding you of it. How about that?" she said.

A playful smile crept across her face.

Will looked at her with big eyes as she stretched up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do, Master?" Much was the first to ask as they congregated just outside the cave after supper, once the children were put to bed inside.

"I think it's time I had another chat with the Sheriff," Robin said, not looking at anyone.

The air suddenly became tight as if they were all holding their breath.

Finally John said, "So that means we're going to have to get you in and out of the castle without a hitch, eh?"

Robin nodded.

"Great," John responded, snapping a twig.

"I'm not bein' funny, but do your little confrontations with the Sheriff ever work?" Allan said.

Robin sighed.

"No, but to be honest, I can't think of anything else."

"Have you scripted what you're going to say?" Marian asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood and coax Robin into their usual banter.

He shook his head.

Marian looked disappointed.

"And of course, we're going to have to release whatever children are in the dungeon," Robin added.

"Of course," Much grumbled.

"So," Robin said, standing up and clapping his hands. "Shall we start planning?"

"Mama!" a little voice in the cave called out.

Marian got up first. "I'll go see," she said and left the group.

The rest of them started discussing how they were going to accomplish a jailbreak and a conference with the Sheriff.

After awhile, they all went back inside. Robin saw Marian snuggled among the children. She was humming softly and rubbing a little girl's temple.

Robin felt a huge knot build up in his chest.

Little John came up behind him and clapped his hand on his shoulder.

"Go play daddy," he said, giving Robin a nudge towards the children.

Robin looked at him like he had no idea what he was talking about, even though he knew John had just read his mind. He sighed and tread softly over to Marian. He knelt down next to her.

She smiled up at him. He gave her a long, lingering kiss on the cheek and took the hand of the sleepy child, who curled her fingers around his and nuzzled closer to Marian.


	21. Chapter 21

A little reluctantly, the gang returned the children to their homes in Nettlestone before going into town to complete their mission.

One of the pudgier little ones gave Much a big hug. Much was startled at first, but then exclaimed triumphantly, "See! He likes me!"

They laughed and waved goodbye to the children.

* * *

"All right, Master," Much whispered as they entered the castle.

"Meet you outside the portcullis," Robin said as he dashed in the direction of the Sheriff's chamber while the others headed down to the dungeon.

The Sheriff was eating figs contentedly.

"Enjoying the fruits of the crusade?" Robin said, stepping out from the shadows.

"How did you—Guards!!" the Sheriff shouted.

"I wouldn't bother, they're not there."

"You just stay where you are, Hood. You're not getting away."

Robin smiles, knowing he will.

"I have a theory," Robin said, holding an arrow taut in his bow.

"And what's that?" the Sheriff asked, trying not to appear nervous.

"You're lonely. And you're old. And you have no one to look after you. You hate women and children because they don't like you. And you don't like that."

The Sheriff's face fell into a scowl.

Robin went on, "You don't like that the only person who cares if you're alive is an outlaw who, let's face it, is going to kill you without a thought the minute King Richard sets foot on English soil."

Robin paused.

"Nobody likes you, nobody loves you, nobody wants you," he said. "You have a cold black blank heart and I swear if you ever do anything to hurt the children of Nottingham again, I will send an arrow straight into that empty space in your chest."

"Ah, but I won't even feel it, now will I?" the Sheriff responded. "Of course, you've already said you can't kill me so what good is that threat, eh? No, Hood. I think I'll keep doing exactly what I please, regardless of your theories or your philanthropic philosophies."

"You don't sound as sure as you used to," Robin taunted. "The end is close," he whispered as he shot the arrow, seamlessly reached into his quiver, and shot another pinning the Sheriff's sleeves to the back of his chair. Robin ran out of the room laughing.

He met the others outside. They had about twenty children with them.

"Do we have them all?" he asked.

John nodded.

"And they're from different villages?"

John nodded again.

"Let's split up and get these kids home, right lads?" Robin said, hurrying them out of the town with his usual exhilaration after a standoff with the Sheriff.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Now, where has Giz been all this time, eh? He was laid up with that wound, remember? Hopefully he had an epiphany in his fever and turned into a good guy. . . let's find out . . .

* * *

"Marian," Allan said, pulling her aside once they had returned.

He handed her a piece of parchment.

She opened it.

_Lady Marian-_

_I have no right to ask this of you, but if you find yourself at liberty and of a disposition to visit me in Locksley, I would be most honored and grateful._

_Sir Guy of Gisbourne_

She looked up at Allan.

"Did you read this?" she asked.

He shook his head. "One of the guards gave it to me—a friend of mine from the dark days," he added with a smirk. "Why, what's it say?"

She passed it to him.

"It sounds like he got the court scholar to write it," Allan cracked.

Marian looked a little distraught.

"What could he possibly want?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know. But you better check with Robin. Remember, we lost Gisbourne-visiting privileges the last time. . ."

He smiled.

Marian ignored what he said though. She set out that night for Locksley without telling anyone. They wouldn't understand, she thought.

She announced herself to one of Gisbourne's guards. They showed her up to the master bedroom without a fuss.

"I am sorry to call at such an inconvenient hour, but you understand why I couldn't come earlier," Marian said, in a serious, formal tone.

"Marian! Thank you," Guy said, breathlessly. His expression was soft and vulnerable.

Marian waited to hear what he had to say.

"I will not keep you, though I wish I had the power and prerogative to do so—I know I do not," he said with a sigh.

"I am leaving Nottingham, Marian," he said after what felt like a very long pause.

"Leaving?" Marian repeated automatically.

"Yes. You may recall in the past I have said I have no family. Well, that is not the entire truth. You see, I am not proud of many things I have done."

He struggled to find the right words.

"I have a daughter," he said, wincing slightly.

It did not come as too great a surprise, when Marian remembered the baby Seth left in the woods, but it was still strange to hear Gisbourne say that he was someone's father.

"She lived with her mother, I never saw her, I—I didn't want to."

Marian nodded, trying to be understanding.

"Her mother died," he said quickly. "While I was ill. I'm going to find the girl a position somewhere, um, provide for her. I may return to Nottingham after that, I have not decided."

"I did not ask you here to hear my confession, Marian," he continued. "Although an absolution from you would ease my mind as I leave, but I asked you, because I would like your opinion. I am not certain I will take care of this girl in the proper way, I do not know what is appropriate for children. Should she be a servant, or um—"

"How old is she?" Marian interrupted.

Guy was startled at the sound of Marian's voice, which sounded so caring, so concerned, and so practical.

"I am not sure. Four? Four years old, I think," he mumbled.

"That is quite young to be a servant of any kind," Marian remarked.

"Oh," Guy said, slightly embarrassed. "I don't really know. . ."

"Perhaps you could find a family who might look after her in addition to their own children, raise her with them. You could pay them, assure them that you will compensate them."

"Yes, yes," he replied.

"I am sure you will not fail her," Marian said. "Now, if you do not mind, I will take my leave."

Guy moved like he wanted to stop her.

Instead he said, "Good night, Lady Marian. Thank you."

She nodded and walked out of Locksley absolutely dumbfounded.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: My kind reviewer Myth 87 was bummed at the unraveling of the Will-Djaq-Allan triangle. Well, this chapter ought to tangle things up nicely. Warning to any die-hard willdjaq fans, you might hate me after this one. . .but the story can be read without this scene (think of it as theatrical version versus dvd extended edition) so feel free to just hang back until I post the next one.

* * *

"Well?" Allan said when he first saw Marian in the morning. 

She gave him a look that said, I don't know what you're talking about. When he persisted, she grabbed his sleeve and dragged him around to the backside of the cave out of hearing range of the others.

"You went to Gizzy's. I knew it!"

Marian shushed him.

"Well, what did he want?" Allan asked.

"It was the most bizarre interaction with him yet."

"Weirder than some of the others?"

Marian nodded.

"Like the time he forced you to marry him? Or what about the time he burned down your house? The time he stabbed you?"

"Yes, Allan," Marian said impatiently.

"Wait, wait, so you're telling me it was more bizarre even than his second marriage proposal?"

Marian nodded and explained, "He asked me for advice about his. . .his four year old daughter that he's going to visit."

Allan started laughing. "Nice. . .Papa Gisbourne. . .dear god, I mean, I kinda grew to like the guy but he is just so ill-equipped to live life properly, isn't he?"

"What are you two gabbing about back here?" Djaq interrupted.

Coughing to stifle his laughter, Allan looked at the ground and muttered, "Nothing."

Marian smiled at her and took her cue to leave.

When she was out of earshot, Djaq commented, "You are quite close to Marian."

"She's all right, she is," Allan responded.

"It's funny that you two should get along. You're like Robin—"

Allan smiled and puffed up his chest.

"—only worse," she finished.

His face fell.

Djaq smiled and pinched his arm playfully, "Teasing, I'm only teasing!"

Allan frowned.

"Yeah, well you're like Much—only worse. So how do you like that, hm?" he taunted, flicking her nose.

"Ah!" Djaq exclaimed. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a stick from the ground and started wielding it like a sword.

"I give up, I give up!" he said with his hands up.

"What? Without even a fight? You disappoint me, Allan A Dale. I thought you were a man."

Allan's tone changed.

"Oh, I am a man."

Djaq was startled by the look in his eyes.

He dismissed the tension quickly and quipped in his usual way, "O' course, you're not a man, now are you?"

He snatched the stick from her and poked her in the chest with it.

She wasn't paying attention to that. Something had stirred in her mind at the way Allan had looked at her.

Allan waved his hand in front of her face.

"You all right? You've got that kind of far off expression Robin always has when he wakes up from one of Little John's hits."

She nodded.

"Boy, I'm hungry," Allan remarked, turning in the direction of food.

"Wait—"

"Huh?"

Without thinking, without realizing it, but not without wanting it, Djaq kissed Allan. He took hold of her and pulled her up into one of those passionate kisses that earned him a reputation among the Nottingham barmaids.

Djaq stepped back.

"I just…I just wanted to know," she whispered, shaking her head as if she was shaking off some kind of spell she had been under.

They didn't say another word about it.

* * *

**aaahaha. sorry sorry sorry. just a little blip. we'll pick up with our regular pairings (and the plot) in the next chapter. **


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Question for my readers: would you like me to tie off this story and start a fresh one? OR would you like me to just come up with another adventure and keep this one going? Because it's almost run out of steam.

Also, W/D fans you can like me again. I fixed it. (Sorry Myth87...)

* * *

"The cave seems a lot bigger without all those extra people," Much remarked.

"Well, we won't be in the cave much longer," Robin said. "It'll be spring again pretty soon."

The thought of spring made them all smile.

"So, what comes next?" Allan asked when they were all settling in.

"I don't know," Robin replied. "I was thinking maybe a party."

"A party?" John questioned.

"Sure! A little celebration."

"What's the occasion?" Djaq asked.

"Success against the Sheriff. . ." he answered, trailing off.

"And?" Djaq asked.

He looked at Marian and grinned.

"And maybe a wedding."

Marian's eyes widened.

"Well, my love, what do you think?" Robin asked.

"Us? Get married? Now?" she said.

"Oh no, I didn't mean us, dearest" he said quickly, smirking. "I meant these two."

Will and Djaq blushed in unison.

Allan looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, forgive me for misunderstanding you," Marian said, giving Robin a challenging look.

"Not at all. But if you want to get married, we can discuss that in a moment. So, Will, Djaq, what do you say?"

Djaq started laughing happily.

Will nodded.

"All right! Much, let's start planning the feast, eh?" Robin said. "Marian, you wanna have that conversation now?"

He took her hand.

Marian sighed and walked outside with him.


End file.
